Sleepless Nights
by HoneyandPeanutbutterSammiches
Summary: Sasuke can't sleep. Rated T for some F-bombs, just in case :D Mostly fluff. I also wrote and posted this at 2 am so sorry for any mistakes.


It was a beautiful calm night. The moon was full and bright, its light casting silver shadows across the room, through the cracks in the curtains. If one were to listen carefully they could hear the soft chirps of the crickets as they lulled the creatures of the day to sleep. Everyone was sleeping peacefully in the land of fire, all but one. That one was a boy, 13 years of age, named Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke lay in a hotel bed, comfortable, warm, and completely exhausted, yet he just couldn't seem to fall sleep. You see, he has a little problem.

It all started earlier that day, the Hokage had given team 7 an escort mission. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei were to protect and guide a noble, a young girl, to her village on the edge of the Land of Fire. The trip was bothersome, especially for Sasuke. The girl was annoying, demanding and, like most women Sasuke has the misfortune to meet, head over heels in love with him. Just kidding. The ten year old, shockingly, showed absolutely no interest in Sasuke what-so-ever. She did, however, show quite a lot of interest in everyone's favorite knucklehead ninja; Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were all taken back. Never before had someone favored Naruto over Sasuke, well except Hinata, but that is an entirely different situation. Sasuke hated it, no girl had ever responded this way towards his, delicious, charms. Really though, it shouldn't matter to him. Finally, a slight weight had been lifted from his shoulders, but he couldn't help but be bothered by this new development.

Whenever the girl would cling and hang onto Naruto and the blonde's face would explode into various shades of reds, Sasuke couldn't stop the twisting, squeezing feeling in his chest. If he wasn't such an incompetent moron he would be able to identify the feeling as jealousy, but he's not, so he can't. Sasuke, being so incompetent, chose to identify the pain in his chest as... well, he didn't know for sure, but it had absolutely _nothing_ to do with the girl shoving her nonexistent chest into the dobe's face. That he was certain.

Now, back to the sleep situation Sasuke is currently dealing with. After they had said their farewells, or in Sasuke's case "Good riddance", Team 7 began to head back to Konoha. About half way there they, or should I say Kakashi-sensei and Sakura, decided to stay at a hotel and hot springs for the night. Kakashi-sensei, being the sadist he is, made Sasuke and Naruto share a room while he and Sakura both got rooms all to themselves. Naruto was furious about this decision saying, and I quote, "No way in HELL am I gonna share a room with that teme!" Of course, Kakashi didn't even listen to their, read Naruto's, protests. He simply handed Sasuke their key and wandered away to his own room. Naruto was still grumbling while he and Sasuke headed to their room. Sasuke unlocked the door and Naruto shoved past him to claim the best bed.

"Oh, you've got to be joking." Naruto gaped, for once silent, at the queen sized bed. Bed. I'm going to repeat it one more time, just to be sure you heard me, _bed_. "Ahaha, Kakashi-sensei must've just given us the wrong key! He's probably in the hall now to switch!" The blonde swung open the door with a hopeful grin on his face, yet there was no one there. In desperation he poked his head into the hall; he looked left, then right, then left again. Nope. Nothing. Nada. During this entire scene, Sasuke had changed into his pajama pants and tank top, brushed his teeth, and crawled into bed.

Naruto, finally having noticed his companion's silence swung around to face him. "Sasuke, do you think sensei really meant for us to- SASUKE?!"

Sasuke rolled onto his back to glare at the blonde idiot. "What? And would you quit squawking?" Naruto opened his mouth to retort before he simply settled for a scowl and closed the door. "I'm not sharing a bed with you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and lay on his side, back facing Naruto, "Then sleep on the floor, idiot." "But I want the bed!" Naruto whined. He started getting ready for bed, finally. He came back from brushing his teeth to see Sasuke hadn't moved a muscle. Naruto huffed as he pulled off his clothes, save his boxers, and pounced on Sasuke. "You sleep on the floor!"

"No." Seriously, Naruto should just give up, but that's not 'his ninja way' now is it? So, the obvious choice here is to bug Sasuke till he gives up. Naruto started by repeatedly poking Sasuke's shoulder, then his cheek and back; finally, the blonde got a reaction. The raven flinched when Naruto's fingers jabbed in between his ribs. Naruto, surprisingly, noticed this and smirked deviously. The blonde pulled back and put up both of his hands; swiftly pulling Sasuke onto his back, Naruto sat on his stomach and furiously begun tickling him.

An undignified squeal managed to slip out of Sasuke's mouth. Naruto froze, staring down at the boy under him whose face was burning bright red. The blonde grinned toothily at Sasuke and opened his mouth to comment. Sasuke did not want to hear it and stole his chance. He flipped his and Naruto's positions; he now hovered over Naruto and held the boy's wrists above his head. "I don't want to hear one word. Got it?" The glare currently on his face would make a grown man cry, yet Naruto still had that dopey grin on his face.

"You're ticklish." Sasuke looked to the side, avoiding Naruto's eyes, while he felt his face flush. "So? Plenty of people are." He grumbled, not pleased with having to admit this. "Sakura would love this!" Sasuke's head snapped forward with such speed I'm surprised he didn't break his neck, "Don't. You. Dare." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke's stomach fluttered and he realized how close their faces were. Heat once again bloomed across Sasuke's cheeks, and he let go of Naruto, rolling over to get comfortable again. "I'm not sleeping on the floor." Naruto sighed and climbed under the covers, laying so his and Sasuke's backs were facing each other but not touching. "Fine. I guess we can share a bed. If you fart on me I will kill you." Sasuke just reached behind him and smacked Naruto on the back. The blonde let out a snicker and reached over to turn off the lamp on his bedside table, casting the room in darkness.

* * *

Sasuke had drifted to sleep only to be awoken a few hours late by an odd sensation. He cracked open his eyes and turned his head only to bump his nose against Naruto's nose. It seems that the blonde is a snuggler. Sasuke had shifted to lie on his back and Naruto had turned towards him, and latched onto Sasuke like an octopus. Their legs were tangled together; Naruto had one arm under the pillow and the other draped across Sasuke's chest. Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the boy next to him, and Naruto's warm breath tickled his cheek. He looked so innocent, and kissable…

Suddenly Sasuke's stomach burst into butterflies, his heart clenched, and heat rushed to his face. His eyes broke away from the other's face to stare at the ceiling. "What the _fuck_." Sasuke hissed as quietly as he could. No way in hell did he just think of kissing his rival! His team mate! His best friend! Sasuke had never thought of kissing anyone, ever! Why did it have to be Naruto all of a sudden? Maybe it was just because he was tired, and of how close they were. Sasuke looked at Naruto through the corner of his eye, not daring to move a muscle, yet the blonde wake up, or he was tempted again.

Naruto let out a few incoherent mumbles and wiggled closer to Sasuke, nuzzling his shoulder with his cheek. Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and looked upwards again. He was overly aware of every single place Naruto was touching, and how the contact was so warm it seemed to Sasuke that it was burning. It was oddly pleasant.

Yet he still couldn't sleep. His heart was pounding. His mind was swimming and all he could think of was Naruto. How glad he was that that bratty girl wasn't still clinging to Naruto. How warm the Naruto was. The freckles splashed across the boy's nose and cheeks that were so tiny that one could only see them if they looked closely. How cute his grin was. How infectious his laugh was, Naruto, Naruto, _Naruto_.

Sasuke had turned onto his side while he was thinking and was face-to-face with the blonde. Man, he wanted to kiss him. So, he did. Sasuke leaned in close and pressed his lips softly to Naruto's. He pressed his lips on each of Naruto's cheeks, his chin, his nose, his forehead, and back to his lips. Sasuke pulled back suddenly eyes wide. What the _hell_ did he just do?! He groaned and flipped over, why would he do that? Mom used to tell him to only kiss someone if he loved them. Does that mean… "Holy shit… I'm in with love Naruto." Sasuke whispered into the air. He sighed, he'll deal with this in the morning, and finally fell asleep.

* * *

It was a beautiful calm night. The moon was full and bright, its light casting silver shadows across the room, through the cracks in the curtains. If one were to listen carefully they could hear the soft chirps of the crickets as they lulled the creatures of the day to sleep. Everyone was sleeping peacefully in the land of fire, all but one. That one was a boy, 13 years of age, named Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto lay in a hotel bed, comfortable, warm, and completely exhausted, yet he just couldn't seem to fall sleep. You see, he has a little problem.

He had woken up when Sasuke had practically rammed their noses together. He hadn't completely woken up because of that so he resolved to go back to sleep. He had almost made it too, before his rival decided to plant one on him. At first, he had thought it was just a sleep caused accident. Then the raven's lips traveled, and Naruto's face started to grow warm. Once Sasuke had turned away, Naruto prepared himself to yell at the other.

Yet he froze, words of accusation melting off his tongue like they had never been there. Sasuke had just said he was _in love_ with him. Naruto could not believe his ears. There was no way **the** Sasuke Uchiha was in love with _him_! Of course, Naruto had known for months that he was in love with the stoic raven. He was just imagining things! Then, why would Sasuke kiss him?

That was the thought on Naruto's mind as he fell asleep.

* * *

It was a beautiful warm morning. The sun was large and bright, its light casting golden slivers across the room, through the cracks in the curtains. If one were to listen carefully they could hear the soft songs of the birds as they woke up the sleeping creatures.

Two boys were lying in a hotel bed together, facing one another with limb twisted together. The dark haired boy had woken up about an hour ago, and yet he lay still lest he wake the beautiful boy next to him. He stared with half-lidded eyes at the whiskered cheeks and pink lips. He was still watching when the boy's blue eyes opened not long after. They laid in silence, watching each other.

"I love you." The blonde whispered

"I love you too, usuratonkachi." The raven whispered back.

What a cute moment, right? Too bad it didn't last long before Naruto tackled Sasuke tickling him. Sasuke squeaked and squealed. Naruto laughed and peppered Sasuke's face with kisses. I guess sleepless nights are worth it sometimes.

~End~


End file.
